Harry Potter and the Auror's
by tew592
Summary: Co write of admins A free house elf named dobby and albus servus potter admins to Mischief manged, I stuck with Harry till the endr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Auror's

It has been a year since the battle of Hogwarts. Friends and Family still grieve the loss of their loved ones but have gone back to a regular life. Or at least as regular as you can get after losing Friends and family from an attack from the most feared wizard in the world. Hermione went back to school and finished her 7th year at Hogwarts alongside Ginny. Harry and Ron however decided to go and have fun. Explore the world and go visit Charlie out in Romania.

"Harry, wake up! Today is the day that Hermione and Ginny get back from Hogwarts," said Ron as Harry sat up in bed. As Harry put on his glasses and room came into focus again. That familiar room with the bright orange Chudley cannon posters, and the small mess of wizard comics that he and Ron were looking at lat night.

"Oh! Yeah, they are, aren't they. I'm starving wanna go down and get some food? Do you think that Mrs. Wesley has made breakfast yet?" said Harry a little groggily.

"YES! Of course I do. Come on let's go see," said Ron as he jumped up and went to the door. As they walked down stairs Harry remembered how pretty Ginny's hair looked as it blew through the wind while she waved back as the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Harry and Ron were planning on to throw their girlfriends a graduation party. As they got to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was staring at the picture of Fred she was trying hard To fight the tears off.

"Mom are you ok?" Ron asked concerning

"Yes Ron I am doing fine I just missing your brother today." We miss him to Mrs. Weasley" said Harry "NOW HARRY I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MOM, I am sorry Harry I did not mean to snap at you"

"Its fine mom I know you didn't mean it." Ron and Harry came up and give her a big hug. "look at the bright side today Gin and Hermione comes home. Me and Harry are planning a party for them" Said Ron.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, is there any way I could help with anything?" She asked as she tried to compose herself.

"Yeah, if you could get a bunch of food and a cake ready for us that would be great!" said Harry excitedly as he thought of the prospect of a big party that he and Ron planned for their girlfriends.

"We already sent out the invitations to everyone, and dad and George, and Bill said that they would help set up the tables and decorations when they get home tonight," said Ron as he went over the list that they made last night.

"OK, I'll come up with a beautiful cake that the girls will love," She said laughing at the look on Ron's face as he thought of all the food that would be on the table's later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron wanted their girlfriends surprise party to be a success. " George please no pranks we want this to be a prank free party" said Ron. "Don't worry Ronnie I won't pull any pranks" said George with an evil grin on his face. " I don't like the look on his face Ron" Harry said with a worried look on his face.

It was 6:45pm Ginny and Hermione are going to be home in 15 minutes and Harry and Ron were freaking out. Nevile Longbottom had just arrived at The Borrow. "Hiya Harry Ron how are you" Nevile said in his cheerful voice. "WE ARE FREAKING OUT MOM IS LATE, WITH THE CAKE GEORGE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND, AND WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES LEFT" Harry and Ron said together. Nevile laughed and said "why do care where George is?" "Cause he could be planning something" Ron said nervously.

Here, I'm here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she apparated into the lawn and set the cake down onto the table. "Where were you?!" shouted Ron "The girls about to get here!"

It's Ok, Ronald. Your father is going to pick them up. He told me that he would keep them busy as long as he could untill we signal him." She said trying to calm him down.

"Ok, where is George ?" asked Harry as he looked around scanning the crowd of guest. He saw Andromeda, Teddy, Angelina, Neville, Luna, and Seamus.

"Right here, Harry. How are you? Are the girls here yet?" George asked with a huge grin as he apparated right next to Harry.

"What have you done?" asked Harry suspicously.

"Oh, nothing that would ruin the party. But a little surprise for the girls and other party guest." George said patting Harry's back witha huge grin on his face.

"OK everyone we are almost ready to give dad the signal to bring the girls home. Does everyone know the plan." Ron asked."hold up guys" said Seamus "I know you guys are nervous so I whipped up a potion for confidence. " "thanks mate" said Ron and Harry together. Seamus walked up to George and said "mission accomplished. "

The lights went out there was a loud crack. "surprise" said everyone. Ginny and Hermione were shocked. " We are Harry and Ron" they said together. "We are right in front of you" Ginny and Hermione yet out a loud scream when they saw their boyfriends. Some how the got turned into monkeys. Ginny held out a mirror and Harry and Ron let out a loud yell followed by a "GEORGE". "It wasn't me it was Seamus. I just made the potion I never said I would get someone else to give it to you".

Everyone started to laugh.


End file.
